1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and in particular to an endoscope system capable of performing a bit error rate test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope system provided with an endoscope and configured to perform observation and various treatments of an examined site by inserting the elongated endoscope into a body cavity or the like has been widely used. As such an endoscope system, for example, an endoscope system in which a head-separated camera apparatus (a camera head) including a solid-state image pickup device is fitted to an eyepiece portion of an endoscope is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-199291.
The camera head internally includes the solid-state image pickup device, and is configured with a head portion to be connected to the eyepiece portion of the endoscope, an electric cable extending from the head portion and a connector portion provided on a proximal end portion of the electric cable, and attachably and detachably connected to a camera control unit or a video processor via the connector portion. An image pickup signal from the solid-state image pickup device included in the camera head is inputted to the camera control unit. Then, by performing predetermined image processing for the inputted image pickup signal and outputting the image pickup signal to a connected monitor, the camera control unit displays an endoscope image on the monitor.
Recently, camera heads for medical use have been evolved in a manner that drive frequency is speeded up, accompanying increase in the number of pixels of solid-state image pickup devices, that amount of video data to be outputted increases and that a speed rate of transmitting video to a camera control unit increases. On the other hand, the camera control unit performs image processing such as video signal enlargement/reduction processing and area cutting-out so as to adjust an image pickup signal from a camera head to performance of a connected monitor, and outputs the image pickup signal to the monitor.